My Angel in my point of view
by Amanda The Marauder
Summary: Nico gets saved by a Angel nothing less   Meet Amanda Mawell your usually orphan but is that true? Percabeth Nico OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope you like it it's my 1st story

Amanda POV

My luck sucks really I mean really sucks.

Well normal people wouldn't understand. They don't need people calling you mean very rude names or having super powerful gods want to gut you like a fish but yeah that's not on most people to-do list. Well ill start when I first came to camp. I was waiting outside central park for my foster mom to pick me up. It was summer I was thinking about High school I would start this fall I would be a freshman then I thought why not freshwoman. Im very independent people say im stubborn yeah you can say that or you can say I want fairness but yeah usually stubborn. Then I felt someone grab me then I saw a mop of black hair and a big force hit me. I boy I could tell was my age had grabbed me and I could tell he was really tired then someone yelled "GET THE SON OF HADES YOU NIMCONPOOPS!" did he just say Hades as in the Greek god of the underworld? No im really going crazy my mind said yes you are of course just me. "Help me" he said weakly. I turned his head carefully so he was looking at me he had a head of black hair his eyes looked pure black but his eyes also looked sad very sad. The person who was chasing him was coming my way I had an idea but I hated what I had to do. "Sir you need a pass to enter this part of the park" said the ranger he pointed his fingers and she blinked confused. "Welcome sir feel free to come" she sounded like a robot. "Dude! Hello ugh! Please I want to help you but you won't get off me please!" I was close to tears I could tell he would die if I didn't help. I started to pick him up but he pulled away and said in a small hurt voice "Run" I gave him a sad look. "Im not leaving you I don't even know your name but you're coming with me". He was light but he was still heavy for me. Then my foster mom came and said "Amanda who's your little friend he looks hurt" I gave her a help me look and she understood.

Nico POV

Well I could just call myself dead. Those monsters had been chasing me for a long time well only 3 days but for a demigod that's a long time. I felt someone talk to me then I saw an Angel well if angels had brown hair, blue converse high-tops ,brown eyes,t-shirts that said Live life at the full! , and wore old jeans but yeah that's how my angel looked. I said "help me" weakly she tried to carry me but I was too heavy then I saw the earth borns and cringed mentally .Then I said "run" and passed out. When I woke up I was in a very comfortable bed I jumped out and woke someone up "One more minute One more minute!" muttered someone on the floor then I saw her

my angel.


	2. My Awkward Angel

I hope you like this!

{Still Nico's POV}

"Who are you?" I asked her she had saved my life but I was still a little concerned if you deal with Greek mythology for a while you know that good things never end well. "Well I want to know who you are but im Amanda Maxwell pleasure to meet you uh..." she said in haste. "Nico Di Angelo" I shook her hand and smiled

She was my angel

* * *

><p>Amanda POV<p>

He was cute when he wasn't almost dying or stepping on you. I smelled my foster mom had started cooking breakfast you could smell her cooking before you heard it. "So" I rocked on my heels I always do that when I get nervous or upset. "So" he mimicked then I saw something and almost punched it. It was my super annoying super make up addicted foster sister who hated my guts so yeah not my favorite person. "He finally woke up! Do you know I helped you recover from those nasty cuts and bruises! No need for a thank you". I clenched my fists she had only been moaning "WAKE HIM UP" for the last 2 days. "Uh hi well I..." Nico looked like he wanted to jump out the window which would be bad .I shook my head telling him No way "Breakfast!" yelled my foster mom. I was happy that she broke the awkward silence but he made me feel weird like I should know why he was here but I didn't so yeah im so confused.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Well this was awkward one minute im talking to Amanda the next minute a weird girl comes in claiming she nursed me back to help but im not stupid. We all went downstairs to eat a 15 year old boy was on the coach sleeping he looked like most girl would say "hot" he looked a lot like Luke same blue eyes and same blonde hair but no giant scar. "Wake up bed head" said Amanda trying not to laugh she punched him lightly and continued to the kitchen. "Lea he woke up! His name is Nico that's all I got out of him" the older lady smiled at Amanda she looked a lot like the other 2 kid's blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled "Hello Nico! Nice to meet you im Mrs. Colberan but everyone calls me Lea. You did meet my daughter Marie Mary and my son Mark who will get THE COLD WATER TREATMENT if he doesn't wake up!" She sounded like a preppy cheerleader maybe she had been one but she had a cool sense of humor. I wished I remember my mom I sighed sadly but Amanda put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "So Nico where are you from" said Marie batting her lashes at me "umm uh New York I guess" I was totally dead I just knew it who didn't know where you were from ugh! This won't end well. "Cool I've always wanted to go their" said Amanda quickly to end the awkward silence .We sat down I ate my eggs in silence then Lea finally spoke up "Amanda are you going to the pool again? Maybe if Nico wants too he can come" Then out of no where the radio turns on to the song "Im in love" Amanda went and grabbed a cup of ice with water then walked out."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM AWAKE IM AWAKE! GEEZ AMANDA!" yelled someone . Then Amanda came in and said in a calm voice like nothing had happened "he's awake and yes Nico could borrow Marks old swim trunks .So do you want to go?"

She was my evil Angel


	3. My Confuesed Angel

Sorry Im new to fanfic so I might not have everything good so sorry ENJOY!

Amanda's POV

Well were going to the pool yes! I just love it there I can't live without a pool. "Are we there yet" whined Marie while batting her mascara full lashes at Nico. I clenched my fists since I have ADHD and dyslexia I can't hold my anger well. So I just kicked Marks seat and whispered "Sorry!" he just nodded then winced in pain. "So Nico do you like swimming?" asked Lea she was always bubbly and happy it always paided off. "yeah its good" he muttered then he turned paler when he say a girl about 17 or 18 and a boy the same age enter the pool then he turned away fast. The girl had curly blonde hair which was pulled up in a pony tale she wore a orange t shirt with CAMP HALFBLOOD on it and jeans also some gray converse the same color as her stormy eyes. The boy had raven black hair with sea green eyes with jeans and was wearing the same t shirt as the girl .When I saw him my brain said YOU SHOULD KNOW HIM! But I didn't that got me angry if he knew anything about my parents I wanted to know and now. "WERE FINALLY HERE!" me and Mark yelled and started to laugh hard we usually did this.

Nico's POV

Oh my gods, OH my gods, OH My gods, OH MY gods, OH MY Gods, OH MY Gods, OH MY GODs, and OH MY GODS

That's how I go into panic oh boy im dead. Why is Percy and Annabeth here! I just know Amanda's a demigod but now she'll just have to almost die to get to camp

OH GOODIE!=(

Then we got out of the car and Annabeth saw me and yelled in front of everyone "OH MY GODS! PERCY WE FOUND HIM NICO COME HERE!" I sighed and mumbled

" hello Annabeth and Percy"

You what's weird I could never tell the shade of brown Amanda's eyes were. They changed with her emotion now they were looking the color of wood very dark wood like she was thinking deeply about someone. Then Percy stared at her he wouldn't keep his eyes off her but not in a wow she's HOT way like I should know you or you have a connection here but I don't know why. " Hello! Are you Nico's friends? Or his siblings? Did he run away? Why was he being chased? How was he knocked out? Did you know where he was?" Lea said like she was a robot on fast forward. Amanda's eyes were focused on Percy and Percy's were focused on Amanda.

She was my awkward Angel


	4. My Mistified Angel

Ok review and ENJOY=)!

P.S I don't own PJO = (

Amanda's POV

Him he knew it. He knew about my mom who died when I was born he knew something about my dad who no one knew. I really I hoped he did. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder it was him the guy "Im Percy we need to talk" said. Marie was still batting her eyelashes at Nico then I lost it I had a crush on him even if I just knew him for about 2 hours but I knew I did. My face turned red and the pipes around the pool broke and they were all aimed at Marie "MY HAIR! MY MAKE UP NOOOO!" she yelled like her life was at stake. I put my hand over my mouth because I didn't trust what would come out. Percy grabbed me bridal style and ran. I started to kick and scream "AHHHH LET ME GO!" "OW!" that was Percy when my leg connected to his face heh I know how to kick .GIRLS RULE DA WORLD {LOL I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT but its true sorry boys=)}

Nico's POV

Amanda will hate me now

WHY IS MY LIFE SO BAD ;(?

Being a demigod makes your life suck really suck. Annabeth said in Greek "run Nico or ill put your pants on fire" or was it "Nico me loves cow pants fire" ok it has to be the first one. Amanda was yelling and kicking Percy it was funny. Then I grabbed Amanda and told her in my calm son of Hades voice "Amanda you're a half blood so calm down we won't hurt you I swear on the Styx". Then she just yelled "LET ME GO NOW I SW-" then I just had to shut her up so I kissed her. I know that did really dumb even seaweed brain dumb but we needed her to shut up. So I settled to the long kiss when we started to drive I fell and Amanda finally managed to gasp listen

Weirdly she passed out smiling

Amanda's POV

When I wake up I feel something warm on wait holding my hand "Where am I" I crocked I sounded terrible. Then I look and saw a mash of black hair it made a moaning sound then it moved and I saw Nico's face it looked worse than mine. "It was my turn to take care of you this is not a dream just in case you wanted to know" THEN HE HAD KISSED ME! REALLY! Ok I was sounding like a popular girl but HE HAD KISSED ME! "So you kissed me so everything did happen" I whispered I hoped he didn't hear but he must have had sonic ears so his answered "Yeah im sorry you must hate me for that so im dead" he started to walk away when I said "Dead boy come back here im not gonna kill you yet" he look relived. But he said looking more confused than I was "Who told you my godly parent? Was it Percy? well we don't know who your godly parent yet" he added. I tried to stand up but I fell Nico caught me and helped me walk outside I nearly passed out the place was amazing they were about 25 or so cabins in 2 U's they were the weirdest buildings I've ever seen. They was a cabin that had a number 9 it looked like a machine shop they even had a chimney. "Wow" I muttered then a guy was eating a coca cola can and he had what? G-goat l-legs he was trotting over to the forest and talking to a girl but she looked a little green? I don't mean in the sick way I mean she really looked green. "Satyr and wood nymph you'll get used to it look there's Chiron our activities director and Mr. D oh great"


	5. My Lost Angel

People if you guys have any idea's for stories or character's I would luv to know

ENJOY

I DNT OWN PJO TOO BAD RITE ;(

Nico's POV

Well Amanda was taking this well. her hair looked like she had brushed it but she hadn't maybe she was a daughter of Aphrodite ok that couldn't happen. Well only if Ares put on a frilly pink dress with pink high heels and make up then started singing "It's A Small World After All" for a millennia. That song gets in your head ITS ANNOYING! Can't it just die! Never mind.

"Nico that guy is a centaur right or my eyes are playing tricks on me oh and cupid? Weird huh"

Mr. D looked at Amanda and said in a mad voice "Well another brat and no im not cupid am I wearing a diaper NO plus your eyes are NOT playing tricks on you plus you are as dumb as ARES! Oh you're so dumb! And OW!" that's when Chiron stepped on him by accident {im doing hand quotes}. She was pretty confused.

Then BOOM some kids started to wake up {did I tell you it was 2 in the morning} and run to the Hecate cabin because they must be trying the exploding hamster again they can't get it even when they put my cabin on fire and then the enpatheater and almost the big house. Percy was putting the fire out and Jason was doing his son of Jupiter thing {I will explain later why both Jason and Percy are at camp} then Amanda was looking a little scared so she grabbed my hand and we both looked a little red. Then over Amanda's head appeared an Iris Message I recognized the god he wore a Tommy Bahamas t shirt with little ships on the sea and khaki shorts "Chiron I can I speak to- oh my dear you came to camp I didn't know . Young man what do you think you're doing let go of MY DAUGHTER BEFORE I DROWN YOU!" look I didn't let go of Amanda. Because then she passed out I had to hold her. Some Aphrodite girls were coming and some of my friends like Leo son of Hephaestus, Justin son of Hermes, Jason son of Jupiter{who had finally stopped the fire} , John son of Athena, Percy son of Poseidon, and James son of Apollo. Then I saw Daniella she was with her best friends Cora daughter of Zeus, Claudia daughter of Aphrodite, Piper daughter of Aphrodite {they were both tom boyish} and Annabeth daughter of Athena. Oh Daniella was a daughter of Apollo and every boy liked her and they always said she had the gift of Aphrodite. But everyone knew she had the gift of Athena. "Oh my gods is she ok? She looks wiped out" said Daniella then she looked up and gasped because over her head was a sea green trident

"All haul Amanda daughter of Poseidon the earth shaker, king of the seas, and father of horses"

Then I just fell asleep

Amanda's POV

I woke up in a low building with coral walls and a salt water fountain it was gorgeous. "Hey" said the boy who said his name was Percy he was half asleep the only thing I could say was "Finding Nemo are you serious im impressed"

He smiled and mumbled "The girls are waiting for you outside and new clothes are in the closet in your room" I gave him a confused look

"I don't have a room dude this is messed up this is a dream im back in Manhattan with Mark and annoying Marie and with Lea and Martin. And I hate this guy named ja-" then I someone yelled "HEY SWEETCAKES!" I groaned only one person called me sweet cakes the most annoying person on the earth

CLFFIE!


	6. My Angry Angel

THANKS FOR READING STILL IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHARATERS I SO WANNA KNOW!

{Still Amanda's POV}

It was Jake the most annoying most mean most evil ok this will go on forever so yeah he's my nightmare period. I went over inside the cabin and found a room that said Amanda Maxwell the blue rose of the sea I saw a little hole it was the same shape as my necklace it was like a trident? Yeah a trident. I took it and pressed it against and then a POP and it opened when I saw the room I gasped it had everything it had my name on everything I smelled the sea then my eyes filled with tears the bed sheets were pure silk they were blue and sea green. The closet was so big the master bedroom in every house was smaller than the closet it had all my old clothes with new ones too and gowns? And dressy clothes? wow then I heard a voice say "Do you like it your dad chose it he said you might get the key on your own he was totally right" I saw Nico then I did something weird I grabbed him and started to cry not light crying that I usually do hard sobbing very hard like I did when I went to a abusers home he would hit me every day I only stayed there for 2 weeks lucky me.

Nico held me awkwardly like I would go away any minute and hit him .His eyes were closed then he hugged me and whispered "Its ok uh sea gu- girl yeah sea girl you'll be ok" he was being so caring I couldn't help it I hugged him back untill I heard someone clear their throat.

"Dead scum gets away from her she's mine or do you want to fight me? I guessed not Now move it" Jake said giving Nico the cold shoulder but I didn't let go I buried my face deep in to his chest did you know he has a 6 pack? oh never mind DO NOT DARE GO ALL TWLIGHT ABOUT NICO OR ILL DROWN YOU just a daughter of Poseidon warning by Amanda now STOP GIGGLEING BEFORE I DROWN YOU!

"Its dinner time Chiron said to get you 2" he muttered. I was weak so I asked Nico to carry me I had to do the puppy face and say pretty please about 100000000000000 times so he said OK!

Jake was staring daggers at Nico the whole walk there. When we walked in he got me some dinner and put me at a table with only Percy and explained that my

Dad was Poseidon so Percy was my half brother. Then I leaned on Percy so I could give an offering to the gods {my dad} then I ate a little pizza and gave the rest to Percy.

Most girls were staring daggers at me I guess every girl thought my brother and Nico were hot. SNC So Not Cool

Then The Apollo cabin started to say "This is prom week so grab a girl and start dancing!"

Nico grabbed me and we started to fast slow dance to the** Girls Do What They Want** by the manie

She's 18 and a beauty queen (beauty queen)  
>She makes the boys feel so weak (so weak)<br>It's all for her, or none at all  
>She'll pick you up just to watch you fall<br>It's her hands on my hips, I can't escape 'em  
>It's that mouth and those lips, try not to taste 'em<br>That's just the way things are  
>And the way they'll always be<p>

I got lost in his eyes then everyone stared at us as we danced

Girls do what they want  
>Whoa whoa<br>Boys do what they can  
>Girls do what they want<br>Whoa whoa  
>Boys do what they can<p>

She's 18 and beauty queen  
>She's figured out all the boys like me<br>Head to toe, you know she's dressed to kill (dressed to kill)  
>And she could the way she's looking at me<br>It's her face and those eyes, I can't escape 'em  
>It's that mouth and those lies, try not to taste 'em<br>That's just the way things are  
>And the way they'll always be<p>

Then we were nose to nose but then everyone started to dance again  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/t/the_maine/girls_do_what_they_ ]  
>Girls do what they want<br>Whoa whoa  
>Boys do what they can<br>Girls do what they want  
>Whoa whoa<br>Boys do what they can

(That's just the way, just the way, just the way things)  
>'Cause the boys are feeling jealous<br>And it just doesn't make any sense  
>Go on and tell them<br>All the girls are into fellas  
>That toss 'em to the side in the end<p>

And you know that all the,  
>The boys are falling in love<br>With girls who don't know what's up  
>I think we've all had enough of this now<br>These kids are talking 'bout love  
>I think we've all had enough<br>We've had enough of this now

Girls do what they want  
>Whoa whoa<br>Boys do what they can  
>Girls do what they want<br>Whoa whoa  
>Boys do what they can<p>

Girls do what they want  
>Whoa whoa<br>Boys do what they can  
>Girls do what they want<br>Whoa whoa  
>Boys do what they can<p>

Then we were so close then he leaned in before our lips could meet their was a flash and a pop. A boy that looked a lot like me was their he was looking very confused.

"Where am I" he said then I noticed that Nico and I were still nose to nose and the Aphrodite cabin was whispering: "dumpster love!" And "look its like Romeo and Juliet again!" and some ones that I don't want to repeat.

Then I let go of Nico's hand and I felt something in to everyone gasped it was a note the boy had one too.

It said:

Dear Amanda,

I must be dead if you are getting this I know of Hades plain it shall fail! He will go after you and Daniel you are twins my dear I want to separate you two. Not because of not wanting you your cent will be stronger if you are together. Your father is Poseidon he meat me and we were in love. He broke his "pact" by loving me. But you two are not mistakes you are gifts. I know the future Kronos will raise you and your brother shall not help in that war. But you will be keys in fight with Gaia. You are the blue rose of the sea my dear the first demigod daughter of Poseidon ever born you are one of a kind.

I love you with all my mortal heart with every drop of my blood with every limp in my body. Amanda you are the princess of this prophecy

You are just like Jo from little women you are my Jo

All My Love

Anna Lillian Maxwell

P.S. I was forced the marry an awful man named Robert Wilson he shall look for you and your brother NEVER trust him I put my face in Nico's chest {again mind you} and cried hard again. He picked me up and rocked me whispering "Its ok sea girl you'll be ok". I felt like a 5 year old holding her dad {I've never done that before} Then I looked from Nico's chest my brother was giving Nico a look of pure jealously like why is she holding you not me!

Then all Hades broke thru

Jake jumped and tacked Nico and so did Daniel they were fighting I couldn't help but giggle a little that made everyone laugh.

"Guys stop please stop I don't want to b-"

Jake grabbed me and frenched me hard I gagged. I punched him Nico picked me up and took me to my cabin.

Nico's POV

THAT WAS SO BAD

Well fighting wasn't so bad its that guys

Nerve frenching Amanda!

Well she is everyone's dream girl. I laid her on her bed after we entered her room "What did the note say" I asked playing with a piece of her hair she just passed me the paper I read it. Whoa that guy is her brother weird. You might think wow you 2 are dating! No we are not im just madly in love with her there's a difference. Her mom knew this is so weird. I started to sing to Amanda

She thinks I'm crazy.  
>Judging by the faces that she's making.<br>And I think she's pretty.  
>But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.<br>And she calls me sweetheart.  
>I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.<br>And she watches the sun,  
>but she's the only one I have my eyes on.<p>

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight.  
>You know I need you.<br>Just like you need me.  
>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.<br>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

As she moves in closer.  
>Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."<br>And oh she's playing games now.  
>And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer.<br>Two kids, one love  
>who cares if we make it up?<br>Her voice is sweet sound.  
>Our clothes lay on the ground.<br>[Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/the_maine/i_must_be_]  
>She moves in closer<br>Whispers, "I thought I told ya"

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight  
>You know I need you<br>Just like you need me  
>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.<br>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

Remember the day when we started this.  
>And you made the shape of my heart with your hands.<br>We try to make some sense of it.  
>But she called me on the phone and said...<p>

Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight.  
>You know I need you, just like you need me.<br>Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.

Go on and tell em that you love me and it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)  
>Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)<br>Just come with me tonight  
>and she moves in closer (I must be dreaming)<br>can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming

She laughed it was the most beautiful sound known to man. I moved in closer she leaned in. When our lips meat it wasn't like 2 days ago that was forced. This was love pure love. I held her waist she ran her fingers thru my hair. She broke the kiss and breathes heavily I put little kisses down her jaw line. She just moaned telling me to stop but I knew she was enjoying it. I fell on the bed and she went on top of me then I put her into a passionate kiss like never before.

Then again someone ruined our moment AGAIN! It was her brother he yelled "AMANDA JOSAPHINA MAXWELL!"

She broke the kiss and walked up to him and said "yes? why are you in my room! You're my twin but you cant just barge in to my private space!"


End file.
